


A Present for Papa

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Teddy finds something for his Papa.





	A Present for Papa

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I was going back and rewatching 3x05 and got this itch to write Queliot family. So after Arielle dies. Teddy is probs like 7.

“PAPA!” Teddy shouted as he ran towards Eliot who picked him up and swung him around before they fell down onto the outside bed laughing. 

Quentin laid down beside them and intertwined his fingers in Eliot's.

“Did you two have fun on your adventure?” El asked him.

“We did but didn't go too far. Someone wanted to come back and show you something.” Quentin told him. 

“I found a really cool rock for you Papa when Daddy and I were skipping them!” Teddy recounted as he took a beautiful blueish gray stone out of his pocket and handed it to Eliot. 

“Oh thank you Teddy I love it!” Eliot told him and kissed his forehead.

Teddy seemed thoroughly thrilled with himself as fell asleep with a smile in both his fathers’ arms.


End file.
